


Сторожевой пес

by Ashatrychka



Series: Bad dreams [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Past, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Muteness, Out of Character, Science Fiction - Freeform, Slavery, Small Towns, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not real witch, preacher!Hux, witch!Jessika, Неозвученные чувства, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей живет в глуши и пытается поддержать свой бар на плаву, но кое-кто в городе против этого и пойдет на все, чтобы заставить ее поменять свое решение. Чтобы обеспечить защиту себе и своим друзьям, она решается заказать себе серва-охранника – нелегально.Надо мною не властны ни жалость, ни чувство долга, но сейчас я смотрю на твой сонный смешной прищур — я, признаться, хотел жить богато и очень долго, но тебя, так и быть, я уж как-нибудь защищу.--- Яна Лехчина
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Bad dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330712
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие истории происходит в той же вселенной, что и "Плохие сны", но герои этих двух фиков никак не связаны.

Рей стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдала, как пикап Мэтта заезжает на задний двор бара. Был жаркий полдень, поднятая колесами пыль клубилась, долго не желая оседать, а над раскалившейся дорогой танцевало марево. Самое время для сиесты — но это не про Рей.

Пикап остановился. Мэтт вылез из кабины, подошёл к кузову, открыл его и откинул брезент в сторону. В кузове лежала огромная картонная коробка, похожая на коробку из-под холодильника, обвязанная жгутами и обмотанная скотчем. Мэтт подхватил коробку за боковые жгуты и, крякнув, сволок ее на землю. Коробка глухо ударила об утрамбованную почву, подняв пыль.

— Эй, осторожно! — возмутилась Рей.

— Ты бы лучше так о моей спине беспокоилась, — пробурчал Мэтт. — Что ему сделается!

И в подтверждение своих слов он потыкал коробку носком ботинка.

— Вот, — сказал Мэтт, вытирая лоб. Его сухие светлые волосы потемнели от пота. — Весь твой.

— А сертификат? — спросила Рей въедливо.

— Сертификат-шмартификат, — Мэтт достал из кармана сложенный пополам белый бумажный конверт. — Держи.

Конверт не был заклеен. Рей достала сертификат на серва и придирчиво его осмотрела. Даже на ее неопытный взгляд было понятно, что это подделка. Рей провела по бумаге пальцем, и чернила смазались, а на подушечке остались блестящие хлопья от голографической печати. Рей продемонстрировала палец Мэтту.

— А что ты ждала за эти деньги? — спросил он. — Доставки вертолетом и пачку красивых бумажек в рамке?

— Я надеюсь, он хотя бы ходит, — мрачно сказала Рей. — Открывай. Я хочу видеть, что покупаю.

— Слово клиента закон, — Мэтт достал из кармана канцелярский резак, разрезал жгуты и скотч и открыл коробку. Изнутри она была заполнена пенопластом и ещё какой-то мелкой трухой. А посреди этой трухи лежал человек, мужчина. Его лицо закрывала марлевая маска, чтобы не надышался пыли, а одет он был, насколько Рей могла судить, в бумажный комбинезон из вторичной переработки.

Рей со вздохом закатила глаза.

— Мне ещё и одежду ему покупать?

— Можешь не покупать, — живо откликнулся Мэтт. — Пусть подпирает стенку как есть. По-моему так даже страшнее.

— Я же его не пугалом беру, — возразила Рей.

— Да? — Мэтт улыбнулся.

Подойдя к коробке, Рей склонилась над мужчиной, рассматривая его. Кончиками пальцев она осторожно подцепила марлевую маску и стащила ее с его лица. Мужчина был бледным, прямо как Мэтт, и таким же носатым и усыпанным темными родинками. Его лоб и правую щеку пересекал тонкий шрам. И, кажется, он не дышал.

— И как его… э-э-э, включить? — спросила Рей.

— Позвать по имени, — ответил Мэтт. — В сертификате должно быть.

Рей заглянула в сертификат и прочла вслух:

— Кайло Рен. Что это за имя?

Мужчина в коробке открыл глаза.

— Да черт его знает, — ответил Мэтт. — Давай, прикажи ему что-нибудь.

— Э-э-э… Вылезай, Кайло Рен, — сказала Рей.

Мужчина сел и вылез из коробки, не выказывая ни единого признака, что его тело затекло или ему надо размяться. Он будто все время лежал, готовый в любую секунду встать. Он был бос. Бумажный комбинезон, хоть и был новым, но уже пестрел прорехами по швам на его плечах. Волосы свалялись в воронье гнездо. Выражение лица у серва было отсутствующим.

— Привет, — сказала Рей.

Серв промолчал.

— Ты говоришь? Он умеет говорить? — Рей повернулась к Мэтту.

— Почём я знаю, — ответил тот. — Ты можешь попробовать приказать ему говорить.

— Нет уж, — ответила Рей. — Вдруг он такой же болтун, как ты.

Она отошла снова по кругу, осматривая его. Пощупала его бицепсы — крепкие. И рожа суровая, в самый раз.

— А он точно не уголовник? — спросила Рей. — Или псих? Слетит с резьбы и устроит мне тут техасскую резню.

— Понятия не имею, Рей. На нем не написано.

Мэтт вздохнул и почесал затылок. Его футболка пестрела пятнами пота, и сам он весь был какой-то тощий и нескладный. Он бросил на Рей заискивающий взгляд из-за стекол очков и облизнул сухие губы.

— Слушай, — сказал он. — Может, в честь твоей покупки сходим выпить пива?

Рей, прищурившись, посмотрела на Мэтта.

— Давай так, — сказала она. — Если он работает, и я впервые за хрен знает сколько времени смогу позволить себе отдохнуть вечером, мы выпьем пива. Возможно даже за мой счёт.

— Замётано, — Мэтт улыбнулся. Он подошёл к серву и похлопал его по плечу. — Буду надеяться, что этот приятель тебя не разочарует.

— Я потребую деньги обратно, если он разочарует, — заметила Рей.

Мэтт рассмеялся.

— Мы не возвращаем деньги и не меняем товар. Он теперь твой с потрохами.

Он сел в машину, обернулся и помахал Рей рукой. А потом резко взял с места, подняв пыль.

— Прелестно, — пробормотала Рей, разгоняя пыль рукой. — Идём внутрь, Кайло Рен. И захвати свою коробку.

Позади бара находилась небольшая пристройка, служившая и складом, и кабинетом, а, в последнее время, ещё и спальней. Старый разложенный диван был застелен свежим бельем, а на крючках висели вещи Рей. И дело было не в том, что Рей негде было жить. Нет, дом у нее был, просто она боялась оставлять бар. А денег на полноценную охрану у нее не было.

Когда Рей рассорилась с Платтом и ушла из его притона, чтобы начать свое собственное дело, он пообещал, что житья ей не даст. Рей могла бы уехать, но из чистого упрямства осталась. И иногда жалела об этом. Ее бар пытались поджечь, налоговая интересовалась им гораздо чаще, чем следовало, пожарные и энергосети тоже не отставали с проверками. Если бы не шериф, который полностью был на стороне Рей, ей бы пришлось туго. Да ей и так приходилось туго, и лишь маленький шаг отделял ее от решения бросить всё.

Платт утверждал, что пока он жив, Рей не сможет вести свое дело. И иногда, после особо трудного дня, Рей мысленно желала, чтобы он умер. Ей было стыдно за такие мысли, но поделать с ними она ничего не могла. Платт был отвратительным человеком. Но даже к такому отвратительному человеку можно было найти подход — и он не раз намекал, какой именно. Это Рей не желала играть по его правилам.

Серв занёс коробку в дом, и Рей указала, куда ее поставить. А потом уставилась на серва, уперев руки в бока и критически его оглядывая.

— Надеюсь, ты стоишь своих денег, — пробормотала она. — Но нам надо тебя одеть.

Подойдя к серву, Рей наклонилась, чтобы принюхаться, и поморщилась: от серва несло неприятной смесью пота и чего-то химического.

— Тебе надо вымыться, — объявила Рей. — Снимай комбинезон, душ там… Ой!

Серв среагировал на ее слова сразу: дёрнул липкую застёжку комбинезона на груди и сбросил его на пол одним движением. Рей тут же опустила взгляд к полу. Она проследила, как грязные запыленные ступни серва переступили через смятый комбинезон и направились в сторону душевой.

— Ноги помой как следует! — сказала Рей ему вслед. — Бери любое полотенце. И можешь взять любой шампунь или гель… Они все с цветочным запахом, — добавила она вполголоса.

Брезгливо подцепив пальцами комбинезон, Рей забросила его в коробку из-под серва. Все равно он одноразовый, можно будет выкинуть потом вместе с коробкой. А потом достала телефон.

— Алло, Джесс. Привет. Слушай, а у тебя не осталось никаких вещей твоего бывшего? Того, который высокий был. Не все сожгла, нет? Штаны, может быть, завалялись? Или ботинки? Поищешь? Спасибо!

Ожидая, пока серв вымоется, Рей смахнула пыль с алтаря, сменила воду в чаше и пришла к выводу, что цветы тоже нужно сменить. Она завела здесь алтарь скорее для спокойствия, потому что чаще ночевала тут, чем дома. А домашний, сделанный по всем правилам, наверняка уже пылью зарос и паутиной. Позорище.

Ничего, скоро она приведет его в порядок.

Рей поискала по шкафам и нашла рабочий комбинезон, в который серв мог бы влезть — его носил Финн, когда помогал Рей делать ремонт. С обувью все было хуже, и Рей нашла резиновые шлепанцы, решив, что пока сгодится. За этими поисками она не заметила, как серв вышел из ванной. Поняла она это только по распространившемуся по комнате густому цветочному аромату.

Обернувшись, Рей встретилась со спокойным, ничего не выражающим взглядом серва. Она не удержалась и опустила взгляд ниже: на широкую грудь с шрамом справа, поднимающимся вверх через ключицу по шее. На пресс — Рей готова была поклясться, что видит там восемь кубиков — на животе тоже было несколько шрамов, и на руках. Ниже, к счастью, было лиловое полотенце с цветами, которым серв обмотал бёдра.

— Ты часто дрался? — спросила Рей. — Откуда столько шрамов?

Серв не ответил.

Рей вздохнула и подошла к нему, протягивая комбинезон и шлепанцы.

— Оденься пока в это, — сказала она. — К вечеру найдем тебе что-нибудь приличное.

Серв протянул руку к вещам, и Рей заметила татуировку у него на плече. Обойдя серва, чтобы рассмотреть ее — а заодно получив возможность полюбоваться на его обнажившуюся задницу, потому что присутствие Рей его явно не смущало — Рей задумчиво заметила:

— Значит, ты пехотинец… Был.

Могло статься, что у Кайло Рена действительно могли быть необходимые для работы навыки.

— А ты не голодный? — спросила Рей скорее у себя, чем у серва. — Дай-ка я освежу память.

Она присела за стол, открыла ноутбук и быстро вбила запрос в поисковике.

Рей читала, что сервы едят в зависимости от нагрузки и их типа. Например декоративным было достаточно поесть раз в два дня. Но этот такой здоровый, он столько продержится? Да он наверняка за один раз уминает столько, сколько Рей съедает за весь день. Тем более «официальных» сервов кормят специальными протеиновыми смесями, а у Рей ничего такого не было. И работа в баре не сказать что лёгкая, это вам не пыль собирать в гостиной у какого-нибудь богатея из экологически чистой зоны. Решено, серв будет обедать как обычный человек. И выглядеть как обычный человек.

Это была не прихоть — необходимость.

Сервов разрешалось покупать и брать в аренду только у официальных представителей компаний типа «Фанточини» или «Тайрелл». Покупка серва в обход считалась преступлением. Человек — не машина, и Рей не могла гарантировать, что в прошлой жизни серва просто не стукнули по башке и не уволокли в какую-нибудь подпольную лабораторию. Поэтому в ее интересах было заставить серва выглядеть и вести себя как нормального человека. Ну и… Рей огляделась. Ее вполне устраивала комнатушка, в которой ей приходилось ютиться. Бывало и похуже. Наверное, серва она тоже устроит. Если он бывший пехотинец, то вряд ли привык почивать в прошлой жизни на пуховых перинах.

Подперев подбородок ладонью, Рей уставилась на серва. Он уже оделся и стоял прямо, вытянув руки по швам: рукава и штанины комбинезона коротки, пятки свисают с края ярко-зеленых шлепанцев. И это зрелище должно устрашать.

— И как же тебя занесло в сервы? — задумчиво спросила Рей.

Ответа она уже не ждала.

***

— Ого, — протянула Джесс. Она одним движением всучила Рей пакет с вещами и шагнула вперёд, рассматривая серва. — Нехилого ты себе парня отхватила. И Мэтт не побоялся тебе такого везти? Вдруг ты плюнешь на него и уйдешь к этому, — Джесс кивнула на серва.

— Я ещё не с Мэттом чтобы от него к кому-то уходить, во-первых, — заметила Рей. — А во вторых я читала, что у сервов по типу охранников или телохранителей химически понижают либидо. Чтобы все мысли были только о долге. Как-то так.

— Не стыдно тебе таким грубым способом спускать меня с небес на землю? — пожурила ее Джесс. — Может я уже представляла себе нашу с ним свадьбу и троих маленьких спиногрызов.

— А как же священник? — Рей фыркнула.

— Священник — это для души, — ответила Джесс. — Это спорт, битва интеллектов.

— Интеллектов значит, — повторила Рей. — Я не буду спрашивать, что в этом интеллектуального.

— Ты не охотник, тебе не понять, — ответила Джесс. — Я нашла обувь, но не уверена, что она будет как раз. И вряд ли он сможет натянуть на себя хотя бы одну майку… Хотя я бы оставила его и без нее…

— Хорошо, что решаешь не ты, — ответила Рей.

Она подошла к серву, протянула ему мешок с вещами и сказала:

— Примерь, пожалуйста, все, оставь то, что тебе подойдёт, а то, что мало, сложи в пакет.

Когда серв начал расстёгивать комбинезон, Рей торопливо добавила:

— В душевой, хорошо?

Джесс вздохнула.

— Жадина. А я только посмотреть хотела.

— Насмотришься, — Рей скрестила руки на груди и посмотрела на часы. — Как ты думаешь, мы сумеем до открытия объяснить, что от него требуется и заставить его вести себя как нормальный человек?

— А что не так? — спросила Джесс.

— Во-первых, он не говорит, — сказала Рей. — И не реагирует на вопросы, только на приказы. Я не знаю, как мне контролировать его: указывать «делай то, делай это» каждый раз?

— У них должна быть какая-то автономность, — заметила Джесс. — И они должны отвечать, если хозяин прикажет.

Джесс нахмурилась.

— А ты точно его хозяйка? — спросила она.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Он слушается меня.

— Вдруг он слушается всех подряд? А Мэтта он слушался?

— Мэтт ему ничего не говорил. Только я.

— Я слышала, у них что-то типа запечатления на первую персону, которая назовет серва по имени после пробуждения, — задумчиво заметила Джесс.

— А на вторую?

— Ну, давай попробуем. Я тоже ему что-нибудь прикажу. Как его зовут?

— Кайло Рен.

— Странное имя, — Джесс хмыкнула. — Надо его погуглить.

— Имя? — удивлённо спросила Рей.

— Да. Да я бы вообще все прогуглила, сфотографировала бы его и попробовала поиском по фото в соцсетях поискать. На всякий случай. Для спокойствия.

— Я подумаю над этим, — пообещала Рей.

Серв вернулся. Джинсы были ему как раз, хотя, на взгляд Рей, чересчур обтягивали бедра — а они не порвутся от резкого движения? Ни одна футболка не подошла, а из обуви как раз оказались только раздолбанные черные кроссовки.

— Плохо, — резюмировала Рей.

— А по-моему очень даже хорошо, — заметила Джесс.

Она выглядела крайне довольной, как кошка, стянувшая рыбу со стола.

— Я заказывала охранника, а не стриптизера, — Рей посмотрела на часы. — Придется ехать в магазин.

— Не переживай, успеешь, — сказала Джесс. — Я могу посторожить твой драгоценный бар. Заодно окурю его, какая-то тут сегодня давящая атмосфера.

Рей принялась собираться. А Джесс, будто что-то вспомнив, хлопнула себя по лбу.

— Вот! — сказала она, доставая из кармана длинную алую толстую нитку. — Стой! Кайло Рен, иди сюда.

Серв не пошевелился.

— Кайло, иди сюда, — позвала Рей.

Серв сдвинулся с места и подошёл к ней.

— Ну, мы хотя бы выяснили, что он тебя слушается. — Джесс хмыкнула.

Она обвязала запястье Рей алой толстой ниткой, потом запястье Кайло Рена, таким образом соединив их, и, наконец, разрезала эту нитку своим ножом, который всегда носила в ботинке. Деревянная рукоятка ножа была изукрашена рунической вязью, а сам нож Джесс раздобыла у какого-то отшельника, живущего в лесах и почитающего дух волка. Джесс вообще любила пообщаться со знающими людьми.

— На удачу, — объявила Джесс. — Езжайте. И духов не забудь покормить!

— Ничего я не забуду, — ответила Рей.

Она заставила серва натянуть на себя майку, которая на нем по швам трещала, и они вместе вышли под палящее полуденное солнце.

Выходя, Рей вынесла немного вина в кружке и вылила его в дорожную пыль. Чтобы духи дороги не обижались. И чтобы ее путь не пересекся с путем Платта.

— Садись на пассажирское сиденье, — приказала Рей серву. — Если с тобой здороваются, хотя бы кивай в ответ… Ох, знать бы, какой у тебя размер. Если что — ты мой знакомый, приехал пожить у меня и подзаработать немного денег. Понял?

Серв кивнул.

— Хорошо… Кайло. Я ведь должна звать тебя по имени, да?

Рей нервно вздохнула. Ей страшновато было ехать с сервом по магазинам. Джесс на хозяйстве — тоже не гарант безопасности. Рей старалась впутывать друзей в свои проблемы по минимуму, но совсем избегать этого не удавалось. Хотя бы потому, что ее друзья тоже работали в баре и внесли свой вклад в его появление.

Это было ещё одной причиной, почему Рей упрямо пыталась отстоять бар. Чтобы Роуз и Пейдж не пришлось идти работать в другие бары, где с официантками не церемонятся. Чтобы Финну не пришлось искать другую работу — когда у тебя нет удостоверения личности, список вакансий сильно сокращается.

Конечно, никто никому не был обязан. И они бы поняли, если бы бар пришлось закрыть, и они _понимали_. Но тут вступало в силу природное упрямство Рей. Она готова была спасовать перед судьбой, обстоятельствами… Но не перед Платтом. Она лучше умрет, чем закроет бар по его прихоти. Пусть подавится!

С такими мыслями Рей завела машину и выехала с заднего двора.

***

С одеждой и обувью удалось разобраться быстро. Лор Сан Текка подобрал для Кайло дешевый вариант: несколько футболок, рубашка и здоровенные черные ковбойские сапоги. И он совершенно не удивился за минуту придуманной истории, что у бедного товарища Рей стащили вещи после неудавшейся пьянки в баре.

— Ничего, — сказал Лор, узнав, что Кайло теперь будет подрабатывать у Рей. — Насмотрится на пьяных и сам пить бросит.

— Спасибо вам большое, — поблагодарила его Рей. — Заходите как-нибудь. Для вас скидка на чай и кофе.

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — ответил Лор. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь у тебя в баре появится приличная кухня. Тогда точно стану туда заходить.

С одним делом разобрались, оставалось самое сложное: заставить серва снова быть человеком.

К тому моменту, как Рей вернулась, в бар уже стали подтягиваться остальные: пришел Финн, и теперь составлял стулья на пол, пришли Роуз и Пейдж. И когда Рей вошла вместе с Кайло, все немедленно уставились на него.

— Я же говорила, — раздался в повисшей тишине голос Джесс. — Он огромный!

Кайло уже был без футболки, а пакет с вещами нес в руках.

— Финн, у тебя случайно нет носков? — спросила Рей. — Я забыла про них и не хочу, чтобы он ноги натер.

— Есть, — ответил Финн, осматривая Кайло Рена. — Сколько ты за него отдала?

— Достаточно, чтобы пожалеть, если он ничего не будет делать, — ответила Рей. — Но я все еще надеюсь, что ему и не придется. Он выглядит достаточно угрожающе.

Она повернулась к Кайло и сказала:

— Иди в подсобку, переоденься и возвращайся сюда. Мы объясним, что надо делать.

Она специально сказала «мы». Может, так серв поймет, что ее друзей тоже надо защищать? Может, в какой-то прошивке это есть.

— Какой он здоровый, — поделилась Пейдж, когда Кайло ушел. — А эта татуировка у него на руке — он пехотинец?

— Похоже на то, — заметила Рей.

Финн хмурился.

— Не думаешь, что его могут искать? — спросил он.

— Полагаешь, он тоже мог дезертировать после заварушки на побережье? — спросила Рей.

— Не знаю, — ответил Финн. — Мне он не кажется похожим на человека, который может дезертировать.

— Он сейчас вообще на человека не похож. — Рей вздохнула.

— Я бы был с ним поосторожнее, — сказал Финн. — Давайте-ка не будем болтать о том, кто у нас работает, девочки.

— Потому что это незаконно, — добавила Рей.

— Дело не в этом, — ответил ей Финн. — Больше проблем с законом я опасаюсь тех, кто может его искать.

Кайло Рен вернулся, переодевшись, и, пока девчонки и Финн готовили бар к открытию, а Джесс страдала ерундой, развалившись на старом потрепанном диванчике в углу, Рей пыталась донести до Кайло, что от него требуется.

— Ты — охранник, — сообщила она. — Твое дело — разнимать серьезные драки. Я позову, если что, и, самое главное… — она осеклась, думая, как точнее сформулировать, что у них тут творится. — Кое-кому не нравится, что у меня есть бар, и что сюда даже заходят люди. Место здесь неплохое, и клиенты есть, но этот кое-кто на многое готов пойти. Сюда могут прийти люди и попытаться начать крушить все, провоцировать посетителей. По ним сразу заметно — они не пьяны, внимательно присматриваются ко всем, и, обычно, они такие… громилы… прямо как ты, — закончила Рей неловко. — Вот их нужно выставлять отсюда в первую очередь, прежде, чем они причинят кому-то вред. Вежливо, но без нежности. Мы имеем право не обслуживать тех, кто не соблюдает правила. — Рей широким жестом указала на стену, где был прилеплен краткий свод правил: со своими напитками нельзя, с животными нельзя (правда, это правило регулярно нарушалось одним мужиком, примерно раз в месяц перегонявшим машины по дороге рядом — он всегда приходил с собакой, но для него одного сделали исключение), никаких драк, выяснений отношений в зале и употребления разрешенных наркотиков. Последнее было введено Рей лично. Многие разрешали курить в барах или употреблять стимы, но не Рей. Она помнила работников Платта и знала, до чего могут довести некачественные стимы. Нет уж, спасибо, пусть ширяются где-нибудь еще.

— Ты понял? — спросила Рей.

Кайло кивнул.

— Ну почему ты не разговариваешь, — посетовала Рей больше для себя, чем для него — все равно не ответит. — Можешь посидеть пока. Мы откроемся только через полчаса, и потом тебе придется стоять или сидеть в уголке и за всеми следить.

Она указала двумя пальцами на свои глаза.

— Внимательно!

Кайло кивнул, шагнул в сторону и опустился на один из высоких стульев — ему это было легко. Рей облегченно вздохнула: раз он сел, значит все-таки, не всегда требуются прямые приказы. Значит, он может разобраться, что к чему.

Значит, скоро она сможет взять выходной хотя бы на вечер.

Сегодня было тихо: заглянули работники кирпичного завода, чтобы пропустить по рюмашке, влюбленная парочка уселась за один из дальних столиков, где молодой человек достал из кармана свечку, поставил ее в пластиковый стакан и зажег. Рей, заметив это, выскользнула из-за стойки, оставив там Финна (он еще подрабатывал на полставки в одном кафе, и они когда-нибудь планировали открыть в баре полноценную кухню, а не просто подавать закуски) и поставила на стол ребятам керамическую пепельницу под свечу. Лучше так.

Постепенно, народу становилось больше. И, именно в то время, которое в их глуши считалось самым разгаром вечера — около восьми часов, когда большинство уже вернулось с работы, — двери бара распахнулись, впуская внутрь новых гостей. Их было трое, и у каждого поперек широкой морды будто было крупно написано «ПРОБЛЕМЫ». Один даже не скрывал кастета, надетого на руку.

Они вошли, переглядываясь и осматриваясь, и тот, что был с кастетом, направился прямо к стойке.

Рей шагнула ему навстречу.

— Извините, — сказала она, улыбаясь, — с оружием к нам нельзя.

— Тю! Это не оружие! — фыркнул громила. — Это игрушечка. Украшение, как у тебя.

Он протянул руку, попытавшись пальцем тронуть длинные серьги Рей, и она отстранилась.

— Пожалуйста, — с нажимом сказала она. Кровь шумела у нее в ушах, костяшки ладоней, стиснутых в кулаки, побелели. — Уходите и возвращайтесь без оружия.

— Это мое право, — усмехаясь заметил громила, — на ношение оружия. Вы его _оспариваете_?

— А мое право — не пускать в мой бар людей с оружием, — ответила Рей. — Так что?

— Чхать я хотел, куколка, — хмыкнул громила.

Непонятно, что он хотел сделать дальше: схватить Рей, или отодвинуть ее в сторону. Он успел только шевельнуться, лишь наметить движение, как что-то вдруг сбило его с ног.

Удар.

Рей не заметила, зато остальные смогли пронаблюдать, как, пока она беседовала с громилой, Кайло неторопливо поднялся со своего места и пошел к ним. Причем, это даже не выглядело, будто он шел _к ним_ — просто будто двигался в том же направлении, а потом вдруг — р-раз! — и оказался возле громилы, эффектным ударом отправив его на пол.

На мгновение все застыли.

— Слышь, ты охуел? — с этой фразы друг громилы решил начать свое знакомство с сервом, явно собираясь ответить ему таким же ударом.

Но не успел.

Рей не думала, что обычный человек может так быстро двигаться. Это не по-настоящему. Или Кайло Рен — не человек.

Он ударил громилу на опережение, толкнул в стену и тут же повернулся ко второму. Второй достал из кармана выкидной нож, но только и смог, что сделать один замах — Кайло перехватил его руку и с неприятным хрустом вывернул ее. Нож упал на пол, а Кайло ударил нападавшего в лицо.

И все это произошло быстро. Рей показалось, что не прошло и нескольких секунд, а двое из громил уже лежали на полу. Один пытался подняться, но тут уж подтянулся Финн с битой в руках, и кое-кто из посетителей потянулся за телефонами, явно собираясь вызвать полицию.

Первый громила поднялся на ноги, с ненавистью глядя на них.

— Не надо, — мрачно сказал Финн.

Кайло ничего не сказал, но выглядел достаточно угрожающе.

— Идемте, — бросил первый. — Зайдем в другой раз.

Его взгляд остановился на Рей, и громила нехорошо усмехнулся.

— До встречи, куколка, — сказал он.

Другой его приятель помог третьему встать, и они покинули бар. Кайло пристально следил за ними и, лишь когда убедился, что они уехали, вернулся на свое место.

Больше никаких эксцессов не происходило.

После закрытия все собрались в зале. Пейдж и Роуз уже собрались уходить, Финн с ними, а Рей предстояло закрыть двери и опустить ставни и попытаться выспаться.

— Это было… офигеть как круто! — вынес вердикт Финн. — Я недооценивал его, честно.

Роуз и Пейдж наперебой принялись подтверждать его слова. Они выглядели воодушевленными. В кои-то веки из маленькая компания вышла из столкновения без потерь и помощи со стороны.

— Я готов вечно смотреть, как он их расшвыривает, — возбуждённо продолжил Финн. — Как котят!

— Вечно не надо, — возразила Рей. — Лучше вообще не надо, чтобы они к нам лезли, чтобы не приходилось никого расшвыривать.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Ладно. Уже поздно. Всем пора разъезжаться. Сегодня я останусь тут, посмотрю, как обживается Кайло, а завтра, надеюсь, смогу поспать дома.

— Если сможешь, то за это надо выпить! — постановил Финн. — Устроить праздник.

Судя по всему, его недоверие к Кайло испарилось.

— Погоди, тусовщик, — оборвала его Роуз. — Посмотрим, что ещё будет. Не просто же так они ушли.

Они попрощались с Рей — и с Кайло тоже, хоть он и не ответил — и вышли втроем к своей машине. Рей проследила, чтобы они сели в нее и спокойно уехали, и только после этого стала закрываться. Когда она вышла на улицу, то заметила, что Кайло тоже вышел — следил за ней. Рей улыбнулась и хотела была сказать, что не стоит следовать за ней тенью, но потом подумала, что он-то все делает правильно. По крайней мере, с ним Рей точно знает, что никто не подберется сзади и не стукнет ее по затылку.

Вернувшись внутрь и заперев все двери, они прошли в пристройку.

Рей включила свет, перестелила белье на кровати и повернулась к Кайло.

— Надеюсь, тебе будет удобно, — сказала она.

Кайло остановился посреди комнаты, выпрямившись, замерев, как статуя. Рей вздохнула.

— Нет, — сказала она, подойдя к Рену и осторожно подталкивая его к кровати. — Тебе нужно поспать. Завтра я тебя разбужу. Сегодня я переночую здесь, но скоро ты будешь здесь сам по себе. А эти и другие придурки ещё не раз попытаются сюда вломиться. Так что спи чутко.

Кайло послушно улёгся в кровать, вытянувшись на ней по диагонали, чтобы ноги не свисали. Рей укрыла его одеялом, чувствуя себя странно, и от того, что приходилось приказывать ему банальные вещи, и от того, что… Ну, она как бы была за него ответственна, как за ребенка. Только он не был ребенком.

— Если будет жарко, можешь включить вентилятор или открыть окно, — сказала Рей. — Там москитная сетка. Я выключу свет, но оставлю лампу в коридоре. Если что — я сплю в зале, можешь меня разбудить.

Она выпрямилась, глядя на серва сверху вниз. Его лицо ничего не выражало, и Рей ощутила странный прилив жалости, который тут же подавила. Да, он серв, и делает то, что прикажут. Но она заплатила за него деньги. Может это и не очень этично, но Рей постарается, чтобы ему тут жилось как минимум нормально.

— Надеюсь, у тебя все будет хорошо, — неловко добавила Рей.

Она взяла одну из подушек и тонкое одеяло и вышла, оставив, как и обещала, включенной лампу в коридоре.

Выспаться на диванчике в зале не получилось. Рей долго вертелась на нем, никак не могла устроиться, да еще мысль грызла, что завтра с утра пораньше нужно ехать и забирать доставку: Ункар несколько раз организовывал нападения на доставщиков, и в городе с Рей никто не желал работать. Приходилось заказывать все необходимое черте где, да потом еще самостоятельно перевозить это все. Нужно было выспаться. А в ее кровати спал серв, но ему тоже нужно было выспаться.

Помучавшись немного, Рей тяжело вздохнула, забрала одеяло и подушку и вернулась в пристройку. Она не включала свет, но ощутила, что Кайло проснулся, едва она вошла. Когда она приблизилась, он сел.

— Извини, — негромко сказала Рей. — Никак не могу уснуть… Ты не против, если я лягу здесь? Ничего такого, просто мне в самом деле нужно поспать, а там… просто невозможно, — она покачала головой и посмотрела на Кайло. Его лицо было непроницаемым. — Подай знак, если ты не согласен. Пожалуйста.

Никакой реакции.

— Ладно, — пробормотала Рей.

Бросив подушку к стене, Рей перебралась через его длинные ноги и улеглась так, чтобы не соприкасаться с сервом. Может, ему неприятно, а он молчит. Рей бы на его месте было неприятно.

Укрывшись одеялом и повернувшись к Кайло спиной, а лицом к стене, Рей негромко сказала:

— Все, спи.

Серв медленно вытянулся на диване рядом с ней. Он не издавал никаких звуков. Даже дыхание было еле слышным, и это немножко напрягало — Рей постоянно хотелось проверить, дышит ли он вообще.

Ей пришло в голову, что это еще более неудобно, чем на диване — в плане приличий, конечно. С другой стороны, присутствие Кайло в каком-то смысле успокаивало. Она была под защитой. Он не станет приставать к ней, рассчитывать на что-то. Просто заснет и проснется, когда надо.

— Спокойной ночи, Кайло, — пробормотала Рей в подушку. — Сладких снов.

***

Роуз как в воду глядела. Утром к Рей зашёл шериф Зувио и сообщил, что на их компанию подали заявление: мол Рей со товарищи избили тех дуболомов, да ещё кошельки у них повытаскивали. Когда Рей возмущённо начала доказывать, что это не так, Зувио остановил ее.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, — что вы ничего у них не брали. Я знаю как минимум двух из этой компании, и я очень рад, что им наконец-то прилетело. Но заявление есть. Хорошо, что у вас появился охранник, но мне придется с ним переговорить.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Рей, хотя на душе у нее кошки скребли. — Только не сегодня, ладно?

Дождавшись, пока приедет Роуз, Рей поспешила на встречу с доставщиком. Ее пикап был достаточно вместительным, но мотаться приходилось довольно часто. Иногда этим занимался Финн, но сейчас он всерьез вознамерился улучшить свои кулинарные навыки и свободного времени у него было мало.

Кайло Рей приказала охранять бар и Роуз. Кайло, как обычно, ничего не ответил.

Когда Рей вернулась, то с удивлением поняла, что Роуз в зале не одна. Дверь была раскрыта, несмотря на табличку «ЗАКРЫТО», а внутри Роуз болтала с весьма неожиданным посетителем — если его можно было так назвать — Армитажем Хаксом в своем неизменном черном наряде. Рей казалось, что святой отец, несмотря на свои религиозные убеждения, сам немножко колдун: даже тут в пустыне полы его одеяния никогда не пылились. Это точно была какая-то магия.

— Роуз, привет, я вернулась. Святой отец, — Рей улыбнулась им обоим, заходя внутрь. — Что привело вас сюда? У нас ведь тут обитель порока, место, где чаще всего собираются грешники.

— Многим ли я помогу спастись, если буду сидеть в церкви и ждать, пока они сами ко мне придут? — ответил Хакс вопросом на вопрос. — И я до сих пор не теряю надежды увидеть вас в воскресенье среди прихожан.

— Я не принадлежу к вашей конфессии, — Рей развела руками. — Роуз и Пейдж сходят за меня.

— Тем не менее, ваша подруга-язычница регулярно посещает церковь, — заметил Хакс. — Правда мне приходится исповедовать ее в последнюю очередь, потому что она слишком задерживает остальных.

Рей сдержала смешок. Джесс явно перечитала женских романов, где все самое интересное происходило в исповедальне.

— А ваш друг? — продолжил Хакс, кивая на Кайло, который появился в зале, едва Рей заговорила. — Он не желает?..

— Что? Нет, вряд ли. Он не верующий, — быстро сказала Рей. — Да, Кайло?

Серв кивнул.

— Работает у вас? — спросил Хакс. — Кажется, я раньше не видел его в нашем городе.

— Мой знакомый, — пояснила Рей. — У нас проездом, но, возможно, останется… Роуз, не поможешь мне разгрузить пикап?

— Вам нужна помощь? — спросил Хакс.

— Нет, все нормально, — Роуз махнула рукой. — У нас есть погрузчик, если что — позовем Кайло. Сидите, отец. На улице сущее пекло.

Они с Рей вышли, и Хакс целиком обратил свое внимание на Кайло Рена, неподвижно стоящего у стойки. Он медленно приблизился к серву, словно ожидал от него чего-то.

— Очень интересно, — тихо заметил Хакс, подходя к серву вплотную и рассматривая его. — Какими судьбами, Бен Соло? Не думал я, что мы с тобой ещё увидимся.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хоба

Давным-давно, всего три месяца назад, когда Рей ушла из мусорщиков и отказалась вкалывать в мастерских, тем самым фигурально плюнув в лицо Платту, тут все было совсем иначе. Там, где сейчас была стоянка для машин, высился остов ангара — его бетонный пол и превратился в стоянку. Чуть поодаль стояла небольшая одноэтажная постройка из серых бетонных блоков с подведенными туда коммуникациями. Рядом проходило шоссе, а к самому ангару вела растрескавшаяся от старости дорога. Когда-то это место принадлежало военным — задолго до того, как Рей родилась, наверное, когда и Джакку не существовало.

— Несчастливое место, — сообщил Рей Маккейн, у которого Рей арендовала эту землю и все, что на ней, на пять лет. Сам Маккейн благополучно собирался уехать — туда, где есть зелень и чистый воздух. Ему было наплевать, что Рей будет делать с его землей, а ей повезло подловить его в нужный момент.

— А я несчастливая девчонка, — ответила Рей. — Знаешь же, что минус на минус дает плюс?

Денег у нее было впритык, и, если бы не помощь сестер Тико, и Джесс, и Финна, который был главными рабочими руками во время грандиозного ремонта и перепланировки, ничего бы не вышло.

Но в Джакку умели делать деньги из мусора. Первым делом избавились от остатков ангара, и не только окупили бензин, который потратили, отвезя этот металлолом на станцию переработки, но и заработали немного. Тогда и появилась славная традиция ночевать в тогда еще будущем баре: Финну негде было жить, а еще нужно было охранять арендованные инструменты и стройматериалы. Потом Джесс нашла каких-то маньяков в домах на колесах, которые на месяц арендовали бетонную площадку под свой караван — у них в пустыне был какой-то фестиваль или что-то вроде. Маньяки, их семьи и друзья знатно засрали окрестности будущего бара всем, чем можно: мусором, органикой, старыми вещами, а потом снялись и уехали в одну ночь. Но благодаря им Финн целый месяц спал нормально, а не вполглаза, а у Рей появились деньги, чтобы закончить ремонт и обставить бар (а в пристройке к бару появилась кое-какая мебель).

Их бар был открыт.

А неприятности — только начинались.

***

— Он был здесь, — напряженно сказала Джессика.

— Да.

— И ты мне ничего не сказала.

— Господи, Джесс, что я должна была сказать? — Рей закатила глаза. — Схватить телефон и позвонить тебе: внимание, внимание, к нам пришел священник! Бросай все и мчись сюда!

— Ну… Да, — согласилась Джесс. — Примерно что-то такое я себе и представляла. Рей!

— Он зашел на пятнадцать минут, перебросился парой слов с Роуз и предложил мне ходить в церковь. Все! — Рей тяжело вздохнула.

Она пыталась свести баланс, но у Джесс и Пейдж это выходило гораздо лучше. Жаль, что нигде не продают сервов-бухгалтеров… Или продают?

Джесс помогала скорее по доброте, Пейдж занималась этим, когда не нужно было сидеть с отцом. Рей пока справлялась. Она помнила, как Платт работал — всегда перепроверял все отчеты по финансам лично. У него все получалось, почему у Рей не должно получаться?

— Меня напрягают эти их разговоры, — Джесс прищурилась. — Пусть Тико крутит шашни со своим дезертиром!

— Тико которая? — спросила Рей устало.

— Младшая, разумеется! Кстати, хочешь секрет? — Джесс наклонилась к Рей через стол и зашептала:

— Помнишь того парня, который в церкви постоянно помогает Хаксу? Служка или как-то так, я точно не знаю, как это называется. — Джесс задумчиво сдула с носа упавшую на него прядь волос. — Хотя, по-моему, староват он для служки. Так вот! — воскликнула Джесс так, что Рей вздрогнула. — Угадай, с кем я его видела обжимающимся в машине?

Рей вопросительно подняла брови. У нее в голове был кавардак, и гадать, с кем обжимается служка (если он служка) ей совершенно не хотелось.

— Сдаюсь, — сказала Рей.

Джесс явно огорчилась, что Рей не стала угадывать, но она ответила:

— С Пейдж! И не надо мне после этого тыкать, что я начиталась дамских романов про соблазнение священника.

— Так и Митака не священник, — поддела ее Рей. — Сама же говоришь.

— Неважно, — ответила Джессика. — Кстати, как твой охранник? — Она демонстративно огляделась. — Что-то его не видно.

— Помогает Финну с ремонтом. Точнее, — Рей развела руками, — Финн объяснил ему, что делать, помог немного и уехал, когда я вернулась. Кайло все делает сам. На заднем дворе.

— Одетый? — невинным тоном поинтересовалась Джесс.

Рей мрачно глянула на нее исподлобья.

— А что? На улице жара, а ты накупила ему сплошь черных шмоток.

— Ай, отстань, — Рей махнула рукой. — Не хочешь помогать — так не мешай. Иди, посмотри, что он там делает.

— Точно. — Джесс кивнула. — Этим и займусь. С тобой говорить все равно невозможно!

Она оттолкнулась от стола, развернулась на низких каблуках и вышла. Рей услышала, как хлопнула уличная дверь и со вздохом уставилась на монитор ноутбука. Ей нужен бухгалтер. Нормальный. И юрист. Консультации мисс Холдо — это очень хорошо, но ей нужен тот, к кому можно обратиться в случае чего…

Дверь хлопнула снова, а потом в комнатушку («офис», как ее в шутку величал Финн) заглянула Джесс.

— М-м-м, Рей? Его нет.

— В смысле «нет»? — переспросила Рей. — Кого нет?

— Серва, в прямом. Все эти доски там, а его нет… — растерянно ответила Джесс. — Ты куда?

Рей сорвалась с места, пулей пронеслась через короткий коридор и выскочила на задний двор. Так и есть — никого. Солнце калит, как проклятое, ветер лениво шевелит пленку, прикрывающую стройматериалы.

Серва не было.

— Черт, черт! — Рей приложила руку козырьком ко лбу и огляделась, будто ожидала увидеть Рена, бредущего по пустыне. — Все-таки бракованный!

Может, он вообще притворялся сервом? Всего-то и надо держать морду кирпичом, да слушаться приказов. А когда появилось время — свалил.

А она ведь с ним в одной кровати лежала!

У Рей похолодела спина. Дверь открылась, выпуская Джесс — она вылетела во двор с таким видом, будто собиралась рвануть в погоню прямо сейчас, но, увидев Рей, как-то подрастеряла свой порыв. Рей осторожно уселась на сложенные доски, и уставилась перед собой.

— Может, его угнали? — неловко предположила Джесс. — Как автомобиль.

— Вряд ли, — Рей тяжело вздохнула и закрыла лицо руками. — Я убью Мэтта.

— Ладно тебе, — сказала Джесс. — Может… Мы же не знаем, что произошло. Может, он пописать отошел. И заблудился.

— В пустыне, — глухо заметила Рей.

— А он далеко отошел.

— Ладно, — Рей выпрямилась. — Позвоню шерифу, скажу, что он сбежал, украв… что-нибудь. Так его вернут обратно. Я же не могу сказать, что он серв.

«Или просто им притворялся», — добавила Рей про себя.

— Стой! — сказала Джесс. — Есть идея. И как я… Карта имеется? Бумажная.

— Да, — ответила Рей. — А зачем?

— Увидишь… где моя сумка?

Вернувшись в «офис», Рей расстелила на столе карту, а Джесс достала из сумки кристалл-маятник.

— Джесс, — осторожно заметила Рей. — Я… не думаю, что это сработает. Я верю, но не настолько. Давай я лучше шерифу позвоню.

— Звони, — разрешила ей Джесс. — А я попробую свой метод.

Рей вздохнула, но с места не сдвинулась, наблюдая, как Джесс, хмурясь, водит маятником над картой.

— У тебя есть его вещи? — спросила Джесс. — Хоть что-то?

— Старый комбинезон… Знаешь, я слышала, что такие кристаллы плохо подходят, — заметила Рей. — Он же прессованный, то есть, по сути, не натурально выросший…

— Прекрасно подходят! — оборвала ее Джесс. — Сестрица! Представь себе, что тебе нужно добраться из точки А в точку Б. Было бы круто пролететь весь путь на крутом и быстром суперкаре, но у тебя есть только твой пердящий пикап. Пользуемся чем есть — вот наш девиз. Если бы мы были заняты только тем, что постоянно искали идеально подходящие для работы инструменты, мы бы не сделали вообще ничего.

— Ладно. — Рей вздохнула. — Я за комбинезоном.

Комбинезон вместе с коробкой из-под серва лежал на заднем дворе, готовый отправиться в утиль. Выйдя под палящее солнце, Рей подошла к коробке и склонилась над ней, ища среди пенопласта и трухи скомканный комбинезон.

— Да где же ты… — Рей выпрямилась, щурясь от солнца, и решила, что к черту комбинезон и Джесс с ее затеями. Она звонит в полицию.

А развернувшись, Рей едва не врезалась в серва, стоявшего сзади. Одет он был так же, как и обычно, а на голове у него была нелепая соломенная шляпа, которую на него нацепила Рей, чтобы не перегрелся на солнце.

— Что ты!.. Где ты был?! — выпалила Рей. — Мы тут уже в панику впали!

Серв, конечно, не ответил. Рей перевела дух.

— Все в порядке? — спросила она. — Кивни хотя бы.

Серв кивнул.

— Ты ведь не собираешься зарезать меня ночью и сбежать? — устало спросила Рей. — У меня слишком много неотложных дел, чтобы отвлекаться еще и на такие вещи.

Серв покачал головой.

— Отлично. — Рей слабо улыбнулась. — Если ты планируешь закончить с навесом, лучше поторопиться. Еще час, и на улице станет невозможно находиться. Мы с Джесс в «офисе», если что. Если тебе станет скучно. Или захочешь выпить чаю в компании.

Кайло не ответил даже жестом. Рей снова вздохнула, осторожно похлопала его по плечу и вернулась внутрь.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты была права, — заметила Джесс. — Показывает он что-то странное…

— Завязывай. Нашелся, — известила Рей Джессику.

— Все-таки писать ходил? — уточнила Джесс.

— Я не спрашивала, — ответила Рей. Она устало плюхнулась в кресло и посмотрела на монитор. — Ненавижу, — по слогам произнесла она.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — предложила Джесс. — У меня еще час до работы.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Лучше езжай.

Когда Джесс умотала, а Кайло жара загнала в помещение под гудящие, как бомбардировщик на взлете, лопасти потолочного вентилятора, Рей взяла телефон и выскользнула на улицу. Отойдя подальше, она набрала номер Мэтта и стала ждать, когда он возьмет трубку. Он не торопился — Рей уже боялась, что придется надиктовывать сообщение, когда раздался его голос:

— Привет! Ты созрела попить пивка?

— Э-э, нет, — ответила Рей. — Слушай. Этот парень, Кайло Рен, он точно серв?

— Точно, — ответил Мэтт. — А что такое?

— Да ничего, — Рей подумала, стоит ли рассказывать о его короткой самоволке, и решила, что не надо. — Просто… интересуюсь. Вдруг он просто притворяется?

Мэтт рассмеялся.

— Что? — обиделась Рей.

— Ничего. На левом плече со внутренней стороны или сзади должен быть вживлен имплант. Там небольшой шрам и бугорок под ним. Легко увидишь.

— А сервы не могут отправиться гулять сами по себе? — спросила Рей.

— А твой слегка разморозился? — спросил Мэтт. — Если у него нет никаких текущих заданий, то он может заняться своими делами. Но на прогулку они всегда спрашивают разрешения.

— Он не говорит, — сказала Рей.

— Значит, не спросит и останется дома, — легко ответил Мэтт. — Не переживай. Он тебе ничего не сделает. Ты — неприкосновенна.

— А можно как-то узнать, почему он молчит?

— Мне кажется…

— «Кажется»?!

— Мне кажется, — повторил Мэтт, — что это часть прошивки. Кому бы он ни должен был достаться, этот кто-то не хотел его слышать. Язык-то у него на месте, и он вроде ложку в ухо не несет.

— Не несет, — согласилась Рей.

Она помолчала немного.

— Откуда он у вас, Мэтт? — спросила Рей. — Откуда вы его взяли, кто он такой?

— Я не могу тебе сказать, — ответил Мэтт.

— Неужели?

— На северо-востоке была массовая авария, помнишь? — спросил Мэтт. — Ваши мусорщики много чего оттуда притащили. Его в том числе. Похоже, разбилась грузовая фура с сервами, но никаких опознавательных знаков на них не было, никаких документов. Мы просто загребли уцелевших себе, протестили их и выставили на продажу.

Рей промолчала.

— Поверь, Рей, — в трубке послышался вздох. — Ему повезло. Повезло выжить. Повезло попасть к тебе. Платт тоже выбирал у нас нескольких, знаешь?

— Каких? — спросила Рей.

— «Декоративки». Сделаны явно под заказ, у обеих временные татуировки похожи, перманентный макияж и все это дерьмо. Спрашивал насчет бойцов, но я сказал, что ничего такого не попадалось.

— А вам не попадалось?

— Я не могу тебе сказать. Я к чему клоню… Рей, ты знала, на что идешь. Что это незаконно. Что он не подписывал контракт. Что таких, как он, прошивают жестко. Успокаивай себя тем, что, когда твое дело выгорит, и ты сможешь нанять себе нормальную охрану, ты сможешь его отпустить. Отправишь его к нам, мы вытащим имплант, попытаемся вправить мозги…

— Вытащите? — уточнила Рей. — Или перепродадите?

— Если захочешь — будешь стоять рядом и смотреть, — Мэтт рассмеялся. — Или сама вырежешь.

— Нет уж. — Рей поежилась. — Хочешь приехать посмотреть на него?

— Я лучше на тебя посмотрю.

— Можешь и на меня посмотреть, — согласилась Рей. — Только у меня работа. Ближайший выходной — в понедельник.

— Я потерплю, — заметил Мэтт.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказала Рей.

— Не за что, — Мэтт хмыкнул. — Рассчитаешься при встрече.

— Вот за такие шутки, — сказала Рей ледяным голосом, — я тебя терпеть не могу.

— Извини, — быстро пошел на попятный Мэтт. — Не подумал.

— До понедельника, — коротко сказала Рей и сбросила звонок.

Она поежилась, потерла плечи, покрывшиеся мурашками, хотя на улице было очень жарко, и пошла обратно в бар. Им с Кайло еще предстояло разобрать привезенные ей продукты и напитки. Дел было до самого вечера.

Но вместо этого Рей подошла к Кайло, поставила его лицом к окну и сфотографировала, собираясь, как Джесс и рекомендовала, прогнать его лицо через поиск. Она ощупала его левую руку, нашла там имплант, а потом осмотрела татуировку.

— Кто же ты такой? — пробормотала Рей.

Кайло ей не ответил.

***

Погода портилась: задул сильный ветер, на западе начали кучковаться облака. Дожди здесь случались редко, и Рей понадеялась, что это будет дождь, а не торнадо или пылевая буря, но надежды остались напрасными — через пару часов ее телефон звякнул сообщением: предупреждением о пыльной буре. Пылить должно было начать ночью, а, судя по тому, что двигалась она со стороны Хосниана, где когда-то рванул реактор, помимо песка и пыли она могла принести кое-что похуже.

Рей пришлось бросить все дела и пойти укрывать то, что могло занести и закреплять то, что могло унести, закрывать ставни, проверять все… Вряд ли сегодня мог ожидаться наплыв народа, но она оставила работать вывеску «Открыто». Финн и Роуз помогали ей, Пейдж сегодня сидела с отцом.

Кайло ходил следом за Рей, выполняя ее приказы, перетаскивая тяжести — в общем, был полезным. Рей не смогла отыскать его по фотографии, по имени — тоже. Может быть, оно было выдуманным? Может быть, Кайло Рен никогда не сидел в соцсетях и не загружал свои фотографии в Сеть? Может быть.

Шериф, несмотря на желание переговорить с Кайло, больше не о нем не спрашивал. Рей, которая так и не придумала, как объяснить его немоту, была этому только рада. Но стоило придумать ложь поубедительнее, чем, что он ее знакомый. Кто знает, что еще выкинет Платт, какие еще неприятности случатся?

— Кажется, все, — подытожил Финн, когда они вернулись снаружи, снимая с лица платки и очки.

— Песок на зубах скрипит, — пожаловалась Роуз. — Нет, сегодня точно никто не придет.

Она оглядела пустой зал. Бар уже работал, но ни единого посетителя не было: в такую погоду все сидели по домам.

— Езжайте домой, — сказала Рей. — Пока буря не разгулялась.

— И правда, — сказал Финн. — Справишься одна?

— Я не одна, — Рей улыбнулась и посмотрела на Кайло. — Удачно вам доехать. Если что-то случится, звоните.

— Пока! — Роуз обняла ее. — Молись за нас, чтобы мы нормально доехали.

— Обязательно, — сказала Рей.

Финн и Роуз снова замотались, как бедуины, и вышли в ночь, наполненную завыванием ветра и шорохом песка. Песок стелился по стоянке, как поземка, оставляя следы на асфальте, крошечные песчаные волны и курганы.

Рей, щурясь, следила, как уезжает машина Финна и Роуз. Все хорошо. Они доедут. Буря еще даже не вошла в полную силу, у них есть время.

Когда огни машины исчезли во мгле, Рей закрыла дверь и вернулась в бар.

— Вот мы и остались с тобой вдвоем, — сказала она Кайло. Теперь, после его нежданной самоволки, она чувствовала себя рядом с ним неловко и напряженно, каждую минуту ожидая, что он выкинет что-нибудь. — Если хочешь, можешь попробовать включить телек. Или посмотреть сериалы на ноутбуке.

Серв отрицательно покачал головой.

— Как хочешь, — сказала Рей. — А я посмотрю.

Она вынесла из "офиса" ноутбук, и поставила его на стойку, развернув так, чтобы было видно и Кайло, сидевшему на высоком барном стуле — прямо, положив руки на колени. Его лицо было спокойным, но Рей показалось, что она уловила всплеск интереса, когда включила плеер.

Время текло медленно. Ветер завывал снаружи, стены вздрагивали под его ударами, иногда моргал свет, и Рей подумывала о том, хватит ли бензина в генераторе, если оборвет провода. Занятая сериалом, она не сразу услышала стук и не сразу поняла, что это не кусок сайдинга, сорвавшийся со своего места, стучит по дверям.

Это был человек.

Кайло напрягся, легко соскочил со стула и направился к двери.

— Держись позади, — сказала ему Рей, хотя ей самой было страшновато.

Она взглянула на часы: половина одиннадцатого. Кто бы это мог быть? Неужели кто-то заплутал в буре? Рей подошла к двери, повернула замок и предусмотрительно налегла на нее плечом. Дверь стукнула ее с такой силой, что Рей сделала шаг назад. Ветер ворвался внутрь, сдувая салфетки со столов и бумаги со стойки, взвыл, как голодный зверь, швыряя внутрь песок.

— Кайло, кто там? — крикнула Рей.

Кайло прищурился, а потом шагнул в бурю, прикрыв глаза рукой. Рей не успела и слова сказать, как он появился снова, втаскивая по полу чье-то тело. Тело было живо — когда Кайло уложил его на пол, развернув на спину, оно закашляло сквозь платок, повязанный на лицо.

Рей налегла на дверь, но смогла закрыть ее лишь с помощью Кайло.

— Иди, умойся! — приказала она ему. — Обязательно промой глаза! Эй, мистер! Мистер, вы в порядке? Откуда вы тут?

«Мистер», больше похожий на бродягу — настолько потрепанные на нем были вещи: видавший виды плащ в пятнах, стоптанные армейские ботинки и штаны с заплатками на коленях — закашлял снова.

Рей нахмурилась. Наклонившись, она увидела на плаще пятна крови. Свежие, с налипшим песком.

— Кайло! — крикнула она. — Принеси аптечку!

Присев на колени возле бродяги, Рей осторожно стала расстегивать плащ. На нее пахнуло потом, запахом лежалого белья, а потом бродяга шевельнулся, приподнял голову и схватил Рей за запястья.

— Никогда не был п-против того, чтобы меня раздевали девушки, — прохрипел он. — Но лучше не надо.

— Вы ранены, — заметила Рей. — Или это не ваша кровь?

— Моя, — бродяга отпустил ее руки, закашлял и уронил голову на пол с глухим стуком. — Все нормально, д-детка. Я отлежусь и уйду, извини, что п-потревожил.

— Нет уж, — сказала Рей. — Кто вы такой? Или мне полицию вызвать?

— Вызывай, — разрешил бродяга. — К утру п-приедут.

Он снова закашлял.

— Послушайте, — сказала Рей мягче. — Вам нужна помощь. Давайте я просто осмотрю вас. А вы хотя бы представитесь. Я Рей, а тот парень, который втащил вас — Кайло. Это мой бар. Вы знаете, в каком вы городе?

— Да, д-детка, — выдохнул бродяга. Он стащил платок с лица, снял очки, явив светлые круги вокруг глаз — настолько они контрастировали с грязным и запыленным лицом. — Меня звать Ди-Джей, но музыку я не играю. Мне п-просто нужно… п-переждать ночку. И все. Я проблем не доставлю, п-просто, полежу здесь.

Но, несмотря на свои слова, он не протестовал, когда Рей расстегнула его плащ и сдвинула в сторону грязный обтрепанный шарф. Вернулся Кайло, неся аптечку, и присел рядом, подозрительно поглядывая на Ди-Джея. Когда Рей потянулась к бродяге, Кайло остановил ее и тщательно ощупал его, ища оружие и не обращая внимания на короткую ругань. Ди-Джей был ранен в плечо, но, когда Кайло приподнял его, а Рей стащила с Ди-Джея плащ, то увидела сзади выходное отверстие.

— Кто в тебя стрелял? — спросила она.

Ужасно грязную и вонючую нательную рубашку она жалеть не стала, и запросто разрезала ножницами, несмотря на слабые протесты Ди-Джея. Обнажив рану, она протерла кожу антисептиком и наложила повязку. Кайло помогал ей, а, когда Рей отвлеклась, набирая воды, чтобы дать бродяге попить, добинтовал Ди-Джея, висящего у него в руках, как огромная кукла. Белый бинт чужеродно смотрелся на фоне грязной, потной, испачканной кровью и пылью кожи, а Ди-Джей безропотно подчинялся чужим манипуляциям. Рей совсем не нравилась испарина у него на лбу и жар, исходящий от кожи, хотя после такой кровопотери он наоборот должен быть холодным.

— Не копы, Рей — ответил Ди-Джей. — Н-нехорошие люди.

— У нас тут таких с избытком, — заметила Рей. — Какие именно?

Ди-Джей покачал головой.

— Не уверен, что ты хочешь знать. П-просто разреши мне тут отлежаться, хозяюшка. Клянусь, утром исчезну, не доставив неприятностей. Даже пол за собой п-протру.

Рей вздохнула. Ди-Джею еще не скоро светило протирать полы чем-то, кроме себя самого.

— Положим его на диван, — сказала Рей, обращаясь к Кайло. — А утром, — она посмотрела на Ди-Джея, — поговорим. Я не собираюсь молчать, если сюда придет полиция с расспросами.

— П-понимаю, — Ди-Джей кивнул. — П-просто дай мне уйти до этого момента.

— Мы можем отвезти тебя в больницу, — предложила Рей.

— Не надо, — он покачал головой и снова улегся на пол. — Я в норме. Просто надо п-поспать.

Рей переглянулась с Кайло. Он чуть пожал плечами, сохраняя все то же индифферентное выражение лица.

— Сейчас поспишь, — сказала Рей. — Давай, Кайло, берем его.

Свежую постель она Ди-Джею стелить не стала, и про себя понадеялась, что он не напустит ей в диван какой-нибудь живности. Говорят, что на побережье бушевала страшная эпидемия педикулеза, какой-то новый подвид блох, чьи укусы вызывали такую сильную аллергическую реакцию, что люди расчесывали чешущуюся кожу до крови, а иногда доходило до отека Квинке.

— Откуда ты пришел? — спросила Рей, когда они погрузили Ди-Джея на постель.

Ди-Джей пробормотал что-то невнятно и добавил:

— Утром.

Рей вздохнула и посмотрела на Кайло. Кайло сверлил Ди-Джея подозрительным взглядом.

— Мне кажется, — сказала она, — сегодня больше клиентов не предвидится.

***

Глубоко ночью Рей проснулась, сама точно не понимая от чего. Она ютилась на раскладушке с тонким матрасом, Кайло улегся на старом диване в зале, а под ноги ему подставили стул, чтобы не свисали. Тихо гудел настольный вентилятор, похрапывал Ди-Джей, а в остальном было тихо. Рей приподнялась на локте, стараясь понять, что ее разбудило, а потом тихонько встала, сунула ноги в угги и побрела в зал, закутавшись в тонкое одеяло.

В зале было сумрачно. Тускло горела вывеска над барной стойкой, углы затопил мрак. Было тихо, буря успокоилась — но вот тишину нарушил сдавленный стон. Рей повернулась к источнику звука — это был Кайло. Он тяжело дышал, а, когда Рей приблизилась, снова застонал, ворочаясь — будто он пытался сесть во сне, но что-то удерживало его.

— Тише, — негромко сказала Рей. Она боялась разбудить серва, но и наблюдать, как его мучают кошмары, не хотела. Подхватив второй стул, она села рядом с Кайло и осторожно погладила его по голове. — Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Все хорошо.

Это была маленькая ложь, но Рей не думала, что врать в таких мелочах — грех. Она снова погладила Кайло по голове, шепча что-то успокаивающее: тише, тише, ночь пройдет, и выйдет солнце, кошмары уйдут. Кошмары всегда уходят.

Но стоило ей снова дотронуться до него, Кайло резко дернулся и распахнул глаза. Рей подалась назад от неожиданности: настолько безумным был его взгляд, и странная гримаса исказила лицо. Но, увидев Рей, серв расслабился. Он все еще выглядел, словно был слегка не здесь, и какая-то часть его осталась во сне — такое иногда бывало с душами, которые уходили путешествовать слишком далеко.

— Прости, — тихо сказала Рей. — Я не хотела тебя будить. Просто надеялась прогнать плохой сон.

Она помолчала. Кайло неотрывно смотрел на нее, его лицо поблескивало от пота в слабом свете. Оно казалось спокойным, но Рей видела, что что-то не так: заломленная складка между бровей, часто вздымающаяся грудь, напряженная челюсть.

— Никогда не думала, что сервам могут сниться плохие сны. Тебе принести воды?

Серв дернулся, будто хотел встать, а потом лег прямо и покачал головой.

— Ты уверен? — Рей нахмурилась, пристально глядя на него.

Кайло кивнул.

Рей вздохнула.

— Тогда я пойду. Спи крепко… — Рей встала, и в этот момент серв осторожно ухватил ее за руку.

— Что? — быстро спросила Рей. — Мне остаться?

Кайло ослабил хватку, и его рука упала на диван.

Рей некоторое время рассматривала его, и Кайло молча повернулся на бок, спиной к ней.

— Если тебе что-то понадобится, — сказала Рей, — не бойся будить меня.

Она поплотнее закуталась в одеяло и побрела обратно.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не вычитано. пока еще (:

Проснувшись утром, Рей первым делом пошла проверить, как там их вчерашний гость. Гостя на месте не оказалось. Впрочем, то немногое, что можно было счесть ценным, тоже было нетронуто.

Кутаясь в тяжелую вязанную кофту, наброшенную на плечи, Рей вышла в общий зал, откуда доносилась приглушенная музыка — должно быть, включили радио.

Ди-джей отыскался на кухне. Он сидел, привалившись к стене, а на столе перед ним стояла полупустая кружка с кофе.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась Рей.

— Д-доброе, — Ди-Джей отсалютовал ей кружкой, взяв ее здоровой рукой.

— Почему не разбудили меня? — спросила Рей.

— Твой н-неразговорчивый товарищ уже был на ногах, — ответил Ди-Джей. — Он сделал мне к-кофе и помог перебраться сюда, сп-пасибо ему. Вот только поговорить не с кем, улизнул от меня.

— Куда улизнул? — спросила Рей.

Кайло обнаружился на улице. Он расчистил вход и часть стоянки от нанесенного за ночь песка, и теперь сидел на пустых пластиковых ящиках из-под бутылок.

— Спасибо, — сказала Рей, подходя к нему. — Что помог Ди-Джею и почистил вход.

Увидев ее, Кайло тут же поднялся на ноги, но Рей всплеснула руками:

— Нет, сиди. Отдыхай.

Кайло молча опустился на свое место. Он смотрел куда-то мимо Рей, вдаль, в пустыню. Рей некоторое время молчала задумчиво, а потом спросила:

— Ты завтракал? Я приготовлю что-нибудь.

Завтрак в присутствии Ди-Джея был более шумным, чем обычно. Их нечаянный гость болтал много и с удовольствием, но почти ничего по делу. Сказал, что сам из Техасской республики, а по Штатам передвигается на попутках — «н-ну и на своих д-двоих, конечно». Похвалил кофе, попросил разрешения закурить, и затянувшись, заметил, как бы невзначай — Рей поначалу с трудом поняла истинный смысл этих слов, не выделив их из белого шума монолога Ди-Джея.

— Значит, солнышко, твой приятель серв?

На мгновение Рей онемела. Она почти физически ощутила, как отливает кровь от её лица. Нервно стиснув пальцами кружку — от Кайло это конечно не укрылось, и теперь он смотрел на Ди-Джея с большим вниманием — Рей спросила:

— Как вы узнали?

— Знаю как дела делаются, чикита, — Ди-Джей. — Знаешь, ему д-даже на руку, что он молчит. Сначала думаешь, может, у него с г-головой что-то. Но наметанному глазу все ясно. Н-нелегал?

— Нет, — соврала Рей.

Ди-Джей отпил кофе, кивнул и сказал:

— К-конечно.

На этом разговор свернулся сам собой. Рей пыталась придумать какую-нибудь малозначащую тему, не касавшуюся Кайло, Ди-джей пил кофе. А допив, он со звонким звуком поставил кружку на стол и сказал:

— Благодарен тебе за п-приют, чикита, но мне пора. Если будут сп-прашивать, ты меня не видела, идет? И никого, похожего на меня.

— А кто будет спрашивать? — поинтересовалась Рей.

— Кто бы ни сып-просил, — ответил Ди-Джей.

Он медленно поднялся, а Рей с тревогой следила за ним.

— Вам точно не нужна помощь? — спросила она.

— Она всем н-нужна, кто рождается под луной, но не все её па-получают, — в голосе Ди-Джея появились сварливые нотки. — Справлюсь. Если нальешь мне воды в дорогу, будет еще лучше.

— Тут есть тропа, — сказала Рей. — Она ведёт прямо в Туанул, это деревня на западе возле бывшего храма. Она неезженая, но по ней легче идти, чем по пустыне, с неё не сбиться. Если вы захотите…

— Спасибо, — ответил Ди-Джей, внимательно глядя на нее.

Рей налила ему с собой воды в большую плоскую флягу, удобную для переноски, нашла сменную одежду из той, что приносила Джесс. Ди-Джей переоделся, еще раз поблагодарил её, стоя на пороге, и захромал прочь, опираясь на импровизированный костыль - из не пригодившихся деревяшек с заднего двора. Рей не представляла, как он сможет куда-то добраться в таком виде, но, раз Ди-Джей сказал, что помощь не требуется, Рей не собиралась ему её навязывать. Но кое-что ей нужно было узнать у него, и она зашагала вдогонку.

— Погодите, — Рей вздохнула. — Как вы поняли, что он серв? Мне надо знать.

Ди-Джей остановился.

— Это в глазах, чикита, — ответил Ди-Джей. Он обернулся, и в его голосе зазвучала странная мягкость. — Что бы они ни д-делали с головами сервов, это видно по глазам. Удачи тебе. Н-не знаю, как долго ты сможешь его укрывать. Н-не думаю, что спецы Тайрелла часто сюда заезжают, но будь осторожна.

***

Рей покрутилась перед зеркалом, склонилась к нему, кончиком мизинца вытирая осыпавшуюся тушь со щеки, и снова выпрямилась, критически оглядывая собственное отражение. В самый раз: платье подчеркивает все, что нужно, но не открывает слишком много. Наверное, на _свидание_ можно было одеть что-нибудь более… соблазнительное? В конце концов, Мэтт сильно помог ей, достав серва, и он уже давно ухаживал за ней. И у Рей не так уж часто появлялся повод влезть в платье, вместо привычных джинсов и футболок, но сейчас она вдруг ощутила желание снять его, повесить в шкаф и одеть что-нибудь попроще.

Когда она вышла в зал, все были в сборе: Финн за стойкой, обслуживает немногих, но от того ценных постоянных клиентов, пропускавших по вечерам по рюмке. Роуз среди столиков и Кайло, подпирает стойку с расслабленным видом: по нему и не скажешь, что он чутко следит за всеми.

Рей прошла мимо него, звонко стуча каблуками, остановилась, чтобы поправить сползший ремень сумки и обратилась к серву:

— Как я выгляжу? — Он уставился на неё непроницаемым темным взглядом. Рей хмыкнула. — Почтительное молчание.

Она отвернулась к стойке, собираясь позвать Финна и обсудить с ним план действий на вечер — на тот случай _если что-то случится_ , но ей пришло в голову, что монолог получился не слишком-то вежливый. Серв не выбирал молчать. Он, по сути, ничего из этого не выбирал.

— Извини, — добавила Рей. — Я не над тобой смеялась. Просто… Всегда ждешь какой-то реакции от других, когда задаешь вопрос.

Она посмотрела на Кайло, не слишком ожидая ответа, но все-таки надеясь увидеть какой-то отклик в его глазах. Серв смотрел на неё в ответ, а потом медленно поднял кулак с оттопыренным большим пальцем.

Рей улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, — сказала она. — Если… Если тебе что-то нужно, что-то… — она очнулась, подбирая аналог слова «сказать», — что-то донести до меня, до нас, мы готовы.

Кайло покачал головой. Вот и понимай, как хочешь: то ли ему ничего не нужно, то ли он вообще не хочет с ними общаться.

— Удачного вечера, — добавила Рей. — Я постараюсь вернуться побыстрее.

Про себя она подумала, что ведет себя, как беспокойная мамочка.

— Ого, кто это тут такой красивый! — Финн, наконец, отвлекся от дела и заметил Рей. — Девушка, мы знакомы?

— Нет. Да. У меня серьезный разговор, — сообщила Рей. — Если что-то произойдет…

— Мы вызовем полицию, — заученно повторил Финн. — Серьезно, Рей. Мы проходили это тысячу раз. Дуй уже на своё свидание и не возвращайся до полуночи.

— Я так и знала, — заметила Рей драматическим тоном. — Ты только и мечтаешь выставить меня и отжать бар!

— Разумеется, — откликнулся Финн. — И всегда мечтал. Иди. Мы втроем справимся.

Рей попрощалась с ним, помахала Роуз и Кайло, безразличным истуканом застывшим у стойки, и поспешила к своей машине.

Мэтт ждал ее, где условились — на стоянке бара на другом конце Джакку. Это заведение, как и многие другие в городе, принадлежало Платту, но особого выбора не было: либо ехать за тридевять земель, либо сидеть у Рей. У себя на работе Рей бы точно думала не о Мэтте и его незатейливых историях, поэтому она решила рискнуть. В конце концов, они не собирались задерживаться там надолго.

Когда Рей вылезла из машины, Мэтт галантным жестом подал ей скромный букет, который до поры прятал за спиной. Букет был простенький: вроде тех неубиваемых маргариток, которые выращивала у себя на заднем дворе старая Маз Каната, но Рей порозовела и поблагодарила Мэтта, быстро поцеловав его в губы и тут же отпрянув.

— Отличное начало, — заметил Мэтт, и протянул Рей руку, чтобы она могла опереться на нее.

В баре Рей постоянно ловила себя на том, что наблюдает, как работают другие и как у них все устроено, вместо того, чтобы слушать Мэтта, поэтому, даже не прикончив первую кружку пива, она предложила переместиться куда-нибудь еще.

— Голова гудит от шума, и тебя совсем не слышно, — соврала она.

Мэтт поддержал ее предложение с радостью. Поэтому теперь вместо духоты и шума бара их окружала прохладная темная ночь. Луны не было — самое время строить планы на будущее, и Рей загадала развязаться с постоянными ночевками в где придется и спать уже дома. Они сидели на краю кузова Мэтта, на расстеленном одеяле. Перед ними расстилалась пустыня, темная, будто кто-то занавесил все вдалеке черной тканью. Лишь где-то у самых гор трепетал огонек: кто-то жег костер.

Очень романтично.

Но охватившее ее напряжение и не думало спадать. Когда они начали целоваться, Рей поймала себя на мысли, что с удовольствием пропустила бы эту часть. Она будто выполняла какую-то обязательную программу, и когда пальцы Мэтта приподняли подол её платья, чтобы добраться до края трусиков и сдвинуть его в сторону, Рей почувствовала отчетливое желание свести колени. Движения Мэтта казались грубыми, собственное лоно было сухим, как пустыня, и ни капли удовольствия или предвкушении Рей не испытывала — только желание взглянуть на часы.

Она неловко отстранилась от Мэтта, одновременно убирая его руку.

— Извини, — сказал она. — Никак не могу отвлечься и расслабиться.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — заметил Мэтт.

— Нет, не надо, — быстро ответила Рей. — Знаешь, я, наверное, поеду домой. Спасибо за вечер и…

— Как хочешь, — с деланным безразличием ответил Мэтт.

Он спрыгнул с кузова, подождал, пока Рей слезет тоже, и с силой захлопнул его. Рей вздрогнула от резкого звука.

— Подкинешь до стоянки? — спросила она. — Или мне идти пешком?

— Подкину, чего бы и не подкинуть, — ответил Мэтт.

— Мэтт, — протянула Рей. — Давай не будем.

— Давай не будем что? — спросил Мэтт. — Мы встречаемся уже миллион лет, и все это время ты меня динамишь.

— Мы… Я не динамлю тебя! — возразила Рей. — Просто у меня голова сейчас занята совсем другим.

— Баром? — спросил Мэтт. — Да брось, он простоит одну ночь без тебя.

Он обошел машину и сел за руль. Рей поспешила сесть на пассажирское сиденье.

— Так бывает, — мягко начала она. — Просто… надо по-настоящему отдохнуть.

— А чем это не отдых? — спросил Мэтт запальчиво. Он завел мотор и продолжил, медленно выруливая с пустыря на дорогу: — Рей, если не хочешь со мной зависать, так и скажи. Я взрослый мальчик, понимаю такие вещи.

В его голосе зазвучала горечь и неподдельная обида.

— Но я хочу! — возразила Рей. — Просто… сейчас не время.

— Неважно, — Мэтт вздохнул. — Позвони, когда «время», — он выделил это слово ехидным тоном, — придет. Правда не гарантирую, что буду свободен.

Рей промолчала.

Мэтт высадил ее на стоянке и уехал, не прощаясь, а Рей побрела к своей машине. Из бара неподалеку доносилась приглушенная музыка, а на стоянку заезжал тягач, громко и раскатисто рычащий. Здесь было больше места, и несмотря на то, что бар Рей был боже к федеральной трассе, дальнобойщики предпочитали этот, хорошо известную им "Кантину" и мотель рядом, а не её маленький бар.

Сев в машину, Рей тяжело вздохнула и потерла лицо ладонями, наплевав на макияж, который наносила долго и тщательно — теперь он уже ни к чему. И только после этого завела мотор и поехала обратно.

Она чувствовала себя слегка виноватой, хотя и не понимала, из-за чего. Она ничего не обещала, кроме пива и вечера вдвоем. Она выполнила своё обещание. Мэтт взбесился, потому что рассчитывал на что-то большее — его проблемы.

Может, дело было в том, что она сама планировала что-то большее? Допускала эту мысль, иначе зачем платье, зачем новое тонкое белье и битый час в душе со станком в руке?

Эта мысль породила в ней раздражение, которое целиком смыло чувство вины.

В конце концов, подумала Рей, в отличие от Мэтта дилдо может подождать, пока она придет в необходимое состояние, его не надо надрачивать. И это займет гораздо меньше времени, чем долгие неловкие обжимания в кузове, с гарантированным результатом. А еще дилдо не выносит мозг на предмет несуществующих обид.

Правда, мысль о том, что придётся заниматься этим, когда за тонкой стенкой кто-то есть, не принесла спокойствия. А если Кайло услышит её? Нет, ему явно все равно, но Рей-то нет.

Подумав, Рей решила заехать домой. Проверить что к чему и обеспечить себе капельку уединения. Достаточно, чтобы сбросить напряжение и вернуться к работе.

Ее дом находился на самой окраине. Самая настоящая халабуда — но он не слишком выделялся среди прочих. Зато участок был большой. На заднем дворе медленно ржавел и разваливался старый песчаный танк, с которого давным-давно сняли все ценное, но даже так танк был слишком тяжелым, чтобы отвезти его в пункт переработки.

Дорожку подзамело песком, и идя к дверям Рей оставила на нем одинокую цепочку следов. Наверное, это было хорошо. Значит, сюда никто не приходил, хотя бы в последние дни.

Замок привычно скрипнул, за ним второй, тонкая пластиковая дверь зашуршала по занесенной песком веранде, и на Рей пахнуло привычным запахом. Внутри было темно и душно, и Рей вошла, по привычке сложив ключи в ключницу, не включая свет, дошла до спальни и только тогда щелкнула выключателем. Желтые лампы осветили скромную потрепанную обстановку, и у Рей сжалось сердце. Только оказавшись дома, Рей поняла как соскучилась по нему. По знакомой потрепанной мебели, маленькой гостиной, уютной спальне. По тому, как утром свет падает сквозь шторы, как позванивают колокольчики на заднем крыльце.

Рей открыла воду, которую всегда закрывала, уходя из дома надолго, проверила газ. Она протерла пыль на алтаре, заменила цветы и налила новую воду в чашу. Войдя в спальню, Рей рухнула на постель и уставилась в потолок.

Может, не ехать никуда? Позвонить Финну, он проинструктирует Кайло и закроет бар… Нет. Рей вздохнула и села. Кайло слушается только ее. Ей и проверять. А прочие дела можно сделать и там.

Поэтому Рей собрала кое-какие вещи, приняла душ по-быстрому и поехала обратно в бар.

В следующий раз она просто пригласит Мэтта домой и нормально потрахается. В кровати, безо всяких благовидных предлогов типа «пивка попить». Просто нужно подождать, пока он перегорит, и извиниться.

***

Когда она приехала, Финн и Роуз уже закрывали бар. Кайло высился в дверях, наблюдая за ними, и когда свет фар от подъезжающей машины упал на его лицо, Рей готова была поклясться, что в его глазах мелькнуло что-то. Узнавание? Или он был рад ее видеть? Вряд ли конечно.

— Ну как? — спросила Рей, вылезая из машины и закидывая сумку с вещами на плечо. — Ничего не случилось?

— Тишь да гладь, — ответил Финн. — Видишь, даже закрылись раньше, никого не осталось.

— Середина рабочей недели, — Рей пожала плечами.

— А у тебя как все прошло? — спросила Роуз с легкой улыбкой.

— Нормально, — ответила Рей.

— Не слышу в твоем голосе радости.

— Потому что ее там нет. Я устала и хочу спать, — ответила Рей. — И со следующей недели я собираюсь ночевать дома. Все слышали? — Она посмотрела на Кайло. — В особенности ты. Идем. Скоро «офис» поступит в твое безраздельное пользование.

Финн и Роуз попрощались с ней и уехали. А Рей закрыла двери бара и прошла в пристрой, где принялась стаскивать платье.

Кайло неслышно зашел в комнату и застыл в дверях. Рей замерла, прижимая расстегнутое платье в груди.

— Отвернись, — приказала она, и Кайло послушно отвернулся.

Рей недовольно засопела, бросила платье на диван, торопливо вскочила в шорты и одним движением натянула на себя свободную футболку.

— Раз уж ты молчишь, то хотя бы стучись, когда заходишь, — заметила она с досадой. — Ты хоть и серв, но это не значит, что нужно забывать всякие правила приличия.

Кайло по-прежнему стоял, глядя в коридор, и было непонятно, обратил ли он вообще внимание на ее слова.

— Повернись обратно, — сказала Рей.

Кайло повернулся.

Рей вздохнула, повесила платье на плечики и пристроила его на переполненную вешалку для вещей, где теперь с трудом умещалось все: рабочая одежда, вещи Кайло, ее вещи. Вроде бы по отдельности не так много, но скопом…

Рей присела на диван и постучала ладонью по сиденью рядом.

— Присядь-ка. Есть разговор.

Кайло послушно выполнил ее просьбу. Рей повернулась к нему, сцепила руки в замок, сложив их на коленях и глубоко вздохнула, готовясь заговорить.

— Как я уже сказала, — начала она, глядя на Кайло исподлобья, — со следующей недели я вернусь домой. По ночам ты будешь тут один. Мы будем закрывать бар, а ты будешь тут. Можешь спать. Или не спать. Я оставлю тебе книги и фильмы, если захочешь… — она осеклась. — Но я боюсь. Ты не говоришь, и, если что-то случится, ты не сможешь вызвать помощь. Ты даже не сможешь позвонить мне. А случиться может все что угодно.

Кайло поднял руки и сделал вид, будто печатает что-то большими пальцами.

Рей покачала головой:

— Нет, нет! Это долго. И сообщение — это не звонок! Нужно придумать что-то, чтобы мы сразу понимали, что дело важное.

То, как Кайло посмотрел на нее — с такой ярко выраженной (по сравнению с его обычным каменным выражением) снисходительностью — заставило Рей замолчать. Он будто говорил: думаешь, я стану писать тебе по малозначащим поводам?

— Нет, — повторила Рей. — Проблемы бывают разные, а я не хочу тратить время зря, и… Что ты делаешь?

Кайло протянул к ней руку и вытащил ее телефон из кармана шорт.

— И? — озадаченно спросила Рей.

Держа телефон на ладони, второй рукой Кайло звонко щелкнул пальцами, держа ее возле микрофона.

— Ага, — не менее озадаченно заметила Рей. Кайло щелкнул еще несколько раз. — Точно!

Ее озарило.

— Хорошая идея. Морзянка — это долго, но мы сможем придумать свою систему и… А если ты не сможешь щелкнуть пальцами?

Кайло сделал вид, будто звонит чем-то, зажатым в пальцах, а потом звучно саданул кулаком по стене.

— Осторожнее со стенами, а то они сложатся прямо на нас, — заметила Рей. — То есть… мы можешь издать любой звук, главное необходимая последовательность, так?

Кайло кивнул.

Рей внимательно посмотрела на него, а потом отвела взгляд, покачав головой.

— Я лучше достану тебе велосипедный звонок, — сказала она. — Идеи отличные, но…

Рей вновь подняла взгляд на Рена.

— Ты точно не можешь говорить? — спросила она с надеждой.

Кайло не ответил. Он не качал головой, не моргал — казалось, его лицо снова окаменело.

— Ясно, — тихо сказала Рей. — Значит будем думать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, но стучать по столу и звонить в звонок — это ненадежно. А на тревожную кнопку мы не наскребем, даже если станем жить впроголодь и поднимем цены вдвое.

Кайло сидел неподвижно. Выражение его лица не менялось.

— Ладно, думаю, тебе пора спать, — решила Рей. — Диван в зале, раскладушка — все в твоем распоряжении.

Кайло помедлил — буквально секунду или две — а потом плавно поднялся и пошел доставать сложенную раскладушку из-за двери.

Рей следила за ним: как он раскладывает ее, как раскатывает на ней тонкий матрас и застилает его бельем.

— Вот как тут отдохнешь? — спросила она негромко, обращаясь в пустоту.

Кайло ей конечно же не ответил.

***

Утром Рей проснулась, страшно недовольная после путанного эротического сна, в котором ее преследовала та же проблема, что и в реальности: невозможность заняться сексом. Правда во сне она, в отличие от реальности, очень даже была на это настроена. Только вот с кем ей никак не удавалось остаться наедине Рей никак не могла вспомнить — или не хотела. Запомнила только ощущение смущения, граничащее с виной.

Стоило ей пошевелиться, потягиваясь, как Кайло на своей раскладушке тут же проснулся и посмотрел в ее сторону.

— Спи, — сказала ему Рей хриплым со сна голосом. — Я позову, когда понадобится помощь.

Кайло тут же вернул голову в прежнее положение, закрыл глаза, а уже через минуту отчетливо засопел.

Рей не удержалась: она неслышно сползла с дивана и на четвереньках прокралась к раскладушке, нависнув над сервом. Кайло спал: по-настоящему, мерно дыша. Его лицо было расслаблено.

— Ну надо же, — сказала Рей одними губами. — Мне бы так.

Она поспешила умыться, а потом на маленькую кухню: готовить завтрак. Начинался новый день.

Приготовив завтрак на двоих — хотя, если мерить меркой Рей, то приготовленного бы хватило на четверых — Рей позавтракала и открыла на телефоне список дел, убрав завтрак от вездесущих мух. Она ума не могла приложить, куда и как помещается такое количество еды, от которого у нее, без сомнения, лопнул бы живот, но Кайло не жаловался. Даже, как казалось Рей иногда по его внимательному взгляду, устремленному на стол, недоедал.

Начать Рей решила с проверки освещения: несколько лампочек перегорело, стоило посмотреть, не накрутили ли счетчики лишнего… Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Кайло, Рей вытащила из пристроя в зал стремянку, разложила ее и полезла выкручивать перегоревшие лампочки, меняя их на новые. Старая стремянка угрожающе поскрипывала под ней: крепления разболтались, ступеньки прогнулись и были заляпаны краской. Как бы Рей не подкручивала ее и не выпрямляла, стремянка доживала своей век, готовясь развалиться. Единственное, чего Рей хотелось — чтобы стремянка не сделала это прямо под ней.

С лампочками было почти покончено, когда в зал вышел Кайло. Сегодня было душно, и он щеголял без футболки.

— Привет, — Рей махнула ему рукой. — А я тут… — она переступила с ноги на ногу, и стремянка под ней душераздирающе скрипнула.

Кайло нахмурился и подошел ближе. Судя по всему, он собирался поддержать стремянку.

— Не беспокойся, она не развалится, — заверила его Рей. — Завтрак на кухне, и если хочешь, можешь сварить кофе, я купила вчера свежий…

Говоря это, Рей чуть приподнялась на цыпочках, чтобы ввинтить лампочку в патрон. Именно в этот момент стремянка решила, что ее время пришло. Возможно вылетел болт или треснуло само крепление, но хлипкая площадка, на которой Рей стояла, покосилась, а Рей, взмахнула руками, чтобы удержать равновесие, поняв, что сейчас упадет.

И она упала — только не долетела до пола. Серв подхватил ее, с такой легкостью, с такой нечеловеческой точностью, что Рей не сразу сообразила, что произошло.

— Ох! — только и сумела выговорить она, обнаружив себя прижатой к груди серва.

Лицо Кайло не выражало ничего… Или, может быть, Рей показалось, но она заметила проблеск довольства в его взгляде. Ему было чем гордиться. Поймал свою хозяйку, как бывалый акробат.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала Рей, расширившимися глазами глядя на него исподлобья. — Я…

— А что это вы тут делаете, а?

Рей и Кайло одновременно повернули головы на голос. В открытое окно — так как входные двери еще были заперты — заглядывала Джесс, с большим интересом разглядывая их.

***

— Странный мужик в плаще… — прокомментировала Джесс. Она опиралась локтями на стойку, почти повиснув на ней, пока Кайло протирал полы, а Рей расставляла чистые стаканы. Небеса были еще по-утреннему высокими и чистыми, ветер, залетавший в открытое окно, еще свежим, а Джесс приехала, привезя с собой свежий кофе на всех троих. И теперь расспрашивала о событиях, произошедших в бурю.

Никто не приходил и не спрашивал про Ди-Джея, и Рей расценила это как добрый знак. Спасибо что ушёл и не принёс лишних неприятностей.

— Почему именно неприятностей? — спросила Джесс, когда Рей озвучила эту мысль. — Может он чудаковатый богач в бегах?

— Или наемный убийца, — возразила Рей.

— Да уж, — Джесс фыркнула. — Пессимизм нынче считается атавизмом, пора бы эволюционировать, Рей. Нельзя ждать от судьбы только плохого.

— Что? — переспросила Рей.

— Пессимизм — в том смысле, что это ожидание неприятностей, это атавизм, из тех времен, когда наших предков не ждало ничего хорошего: хищники, холодные зимы… Оптимизм был неуместен, и пессимизм крепко прописали в наших генах, — с удовольствием пояснила Джесс. — Но сейчас времена изменились.

— Да что ты говоришь, — не удержалась Рей. — В наших краях только щедрости от судьбы и ждать.

— Почему бы и нет, — ответила Джесс. — Ты же ждешь. На самом деле. Я знаю. Иначе нас бы тут не было.

Рей не ответила. Оставив Джесс скучать за стойкой, она пошла прикрыть окно: жара с улицы медленно вползала внутрь. Подойдя, Рей увидела, что кто-то съехал с шоссе и пылит по дороге. Подождав немного, она смогла рассмотреть машину.

— Джесс! — позвала Рей. — Танцуй танец радости.

— Чего? — лениво крикнула Джесс.

— Сюда едет священник. — Рей закрыла окно и подошла к двери, распахивая ее и прикладывая ладонь козырьком ко лбу.

— Твою ж! — Джесс почти свалилась со стойки, подхватила сумку и бегом рванула в уборную. — Как чувствовал, что я сегодня не накрашена!

— У кого какие проблемы, — пробормотала Рей, улыбнувшись.

Священник остановился на стоянке неподалеку от входа, вылез, с силой захлопнул скрипящую дверь и направился к входу.

— Меня ждете? — поинтересовался он, увидев Рей.

— Увидела вас в окно, — ответила Рей. — Все еще ищете кого бы спасти?

— Нет, просто ехал мимо, — Хакс огляделся и явно обратил внимание на машину Джесс. — Как я вижу, мисс Пава тоже тут.

— От вас ничего не скроешь, — Рей улыбнулась и отступила в сторону. — Проходите!

— Я спрашивал потому, — начал Хакс, заходя внутрь, — что хотел переговорить с вами наедине…

— Святой отец, вот так встреча!

Джесс появилась в дверях уборной. Ее глаза были накрашены, брови подведены, а сама Джесс сияла как начищенный пятак.

— Вы не боитесь, что вас станут считать скрытым алкоголиком? — спросил Джесс. — Раз вы так часто бываете в баре.

— Я и не в таких местах бываю, — ответил Хакс.

— В каких же? — Джесс неторопливо приблизилась. — Расскажете? Как раз свежий кофе приготовим, Рей купила...

— От кофе не откажусь, но сначала — дела, — Хакс обернулся к Рей.

Рей кивнула и с готовностью ответила:

— Пройдемте в мой офис.

К счастью раскладушка уже была убрана, а диван — застелен, и "офис" не выглядел прибежищем бездомных. Почти не выглядел.

— Так, о чем вы хотели поговорить, раз проделали такой долгий путь? — спросила Рей, указывая священнику на стул. Но он не стал садиться.

— О вашем друге, — ответил Хакс. — Кайло… Рен, так, кажется?

— Да, — Рей кивнула, чувствуя, что внутренности у нее будто прихватывает холодом. Все-таки волосатые предки были правы, ожидая исключительно неприятностей. Оптимизму в мире просто не было места, все просто _не могло_ быть хорошо, без подвоха. И тем удивительнее ей было слышать свой собственный непринужденный голос: — А в чем дело?


End file.
